


Venus - aka, Joker isn’t allowed to capture Treasure Demons anymore

by pregkinkalt



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation Kink, Magical Pregnancy, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, There's not enough pregnancy kink fics in the Persona 5 fandom, all characters are 18+, but y'know, or in general, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregkinkalt/pseuds/pregkinkalt
Summary: Three years after the events of Persona 5, the Phantom Thieves are back in business. But a trip into Mementos and an encounter with an unfamiliar Treasure Demon results in some...inconvenient changes. Changes that spill out into the real world and will have disastrous consequences.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Mifune Chihaya, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Ohya Ichiko, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Amamiya Ren/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Venus - aka, Joker isn’t allowed to capture Treasure Demons anymore

Nobody really _liked_ going into Mementos.

Of course, it was important, but so were things like school and work and responsibilities. Mementos was the key, as Morgana kept reminding the entire team, to maintaining the Phantom Thieves’ prestige in between major targets. Of course, it didn’t hurt that going in there genuinely helped people. Shibuya never seemed to run out of shitty adults, not even three years after the Phantom Thieves’ initial heyday.

Yes, three years after they had defeated Yaldabaoth, the Metaverse had mysteriously returned. Ren was living in Toyko again, so naturally, the “band got back together” so to speak to investigate. The Phan-Site was back, and requests were already flooding back in.

“How much further?” Panther complained, leaning against the interior of the Morgana Mobile. Her seat belt pulled uncomfortably against her exposed cleavage, prompting her to groan and sit back up straight.

“We should be just one more level above the target,” Mona confirmed, his voice echoing through the bus like an intercom.

“Oh good! I was starting to get restless,” Noir said cheerfully. Fox was sketching her as she held her axe to her body like a child.

“Wait,” Joker said suddenly. “Hold on everyone, we’re making a detour!”

He cut the wheel of the bus, sending it turning sharply down a side passage.

“What is it?” Queen asked. Joker pointed into the darkness.

“It’s hard to see, but there’s a Treasure Demon up ahead.”

“Nice one, Joker! Let’s capture it and get to the target!” Mona complimented.

“Um, so remind me what those things do again?” Skull said.

“It’s…complicated,” Joker said.

“They power up his Personas, duh,” Oracle said, tapping away at her keyboard.

“Yeah, I know that, but how?”

“No time to get into it now, here we go!” Joker floored the bus, sending it crashing into the floating jewel. The Phantom Thieves scrambled off the bus, which promptly turned back into a not-a-cat, as the jewel exploded into a pool of blood and reformed.

“What the fuck,” Skull said. “That’s the weirdest shit I’ve ever seen.”

As with other Treasure Demons, this one resembled a ghost coming out of a priceless artifact. This particular artifact was unlike any the Thieves had encountered yet. It was a short, squat figure with no face, almost spherical in its proportions. Yes, it undoubtedly was a female figure with massive breasts and an even bigger belly.

“It’s the Venus of Willendorf,” Queen, ever the knowledgeable one said. “It’s believed to be a fertility idol.”

“Huh.”

Skull’s laconic response aside, Joker was keen to discover this thing’s weakness.

“Okay everyone, you know the drill. Oracle, see if you can’t find its weakness quickly, everyone else, focus on your specialties. Failing that, we brute force it!”

It was bedlam. Fire, lightning, wind, ice, nuclear and psionic skills were all for naught. Noir even switched to gun skills, while Joker had Arsene trying curse, only to switch to Horus to try Almighty.

“So much for that,” Panther sighed, aiming her machine gun. “Stand back, everyone!” She unloaded a clip into the demon, which was looking sturdy, although not entirely unscathed.

“Any luck Oracle?”

“Zilch,” Oracle grumbled, “but I’m not giving up yet!”

“Could it be vulnerable to a status?” Queen offered.

“I don’t think we’ve ever seen that in a Treasure Demon, but it’s worth a try,” Oracle agreed.

“Suzaku! Marin Karin!” Joker cried, removing his mask once more. The phoenix-like Persona appeared behind him as a purple glow settled around the demon. Time seemed to slow for a brief instant, the spell took hold, but the demon was still up.

“Okay, time for the Oda Special,” Joker said readying his gun. He fired off clip after clip, somersaulting through the air and generally showing off.

“Dude, when did you learn how to do that?! That was freakin’ awesome!” Skull was easily impressed, but the others seemed to agree, albeit less vocally.

“Such aesthetic grace! Such style! I must capture this for a painting next time!”

“Yeah yeah, let’s focus on the task at hand!” Oracle said. The Oda Special had succeeded, and the Treasure Demon was knocked over.

“Alright, you gonna come quietly?” Joker said, pointing the barrel of his gun right at the ghostly forehead.

“Okay, you win. I’m Venus of Willendorf,” the demon said. “My power shall become yours.”

The customary glow appeared, signifying that the demon was about to become part of Joker’s mask.

“Ah shit, I have a full team,” Joker realized. “Okay, who can I get rid of for now…?”

The light vanished. It had not gone into Joker’s mask.

“Did…did we get it?” Skull asked.

“Wait, what?” Joker was perturbed to say the least.

“What just happened?” Oracle asked.

“I don’t know! I was about to get rid of a Persona to make room for it, and then it just vanished!

“What do you mean ‘make room’? Can’t you have as many Personas as you want?” Panther asked.

“I can only have so many at the ready,” Joker explained. “Sometimes I have to take one out of ‘active duty.’”

“Like _Pokémon_?” Skull weakly offered.

“…Actually, yes, Skull, exactly like _Pokémon_ , except I have to pay to get a Persona back.”

“Pay? Like with real money? Pay who?!”

“Okay, again, really not the time for this,” Oracle said. “We need to keep going for the target, we can try coming back for the Treasure Demon later.”

The episode with the Treasure Demon put a definite damper on the rest of the expedition into Mementos. The target was dispatched without any difficulty; Ren was sure that within a few hours, he’d be getting a text from Mishima about the Phan-Site.

“Okay team, good work,” Morgana said from his perch inside Ren’s bag. “You guys are doing great at getting back to our previous strength! We didn’t even break a sweat!”

“Um, I appreciate the confidence, but is anyone else feeling completely drained?” Ann whined. It was true, she looked like she’d seen better days.

“Now that you mention it, I’m pretty tired myself,” Haru agreed.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but…” Makoto looked a bit worried.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about, I’m tired all the time!” Futaba was bragging, but her body language betrayed her true state.

Ren glanced at Yusuke and Ryuji. They both seemed fine. And while it was true that trips into the Metaverse could be tiring, he himself felt fine. So why were the female members of the team fatigued?

“We should all get home and rest,” Morgana said. “We can’t have team members falling ill now!”

“I don’t feel like moving,” Ann complained. “I feel so heavy…”

Makoto was leaning against the closest building for support. Suddenly, she became far more alert.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked, alarmed at the sudden change. Makoto’s face flushed a bright red.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said, though she sounded out of breath. “Just suddenly felt a whole lot better.”

Ann was feeling the exact same thing, and she knew exactly why Makoto was so embarrassed. Because it was goddamn _orgasmic_ , whatever this feeling was. Pleasure was rocking her nethers, heat coursing through her belly and chest, begging for release. She glanced over at Haru, who was managing the sensation with aplomb, a slight bite of her lip the only betrayal of what was going on. She doubted any of the guys would have been able to tell that Haru was also extremely turned on. Futaba was dealing with it…less subtly.

“Holy shit,” she moaned lasciviously. “Anyone else feel like lightning just struck you in the cooter?”

Ryuji and Yusuke’s eyes bugged out as they both stammered incoherent responses. Ren, usually unflappable, averted his eyes from his adopted sister.

Makoto was no stranger to this kind of pleasure, regardless of what her former image would have suggested. But for it to hit all of them simultaneously and so intensely? Something had to be going on.

Just then, something distracted her from the growing dampness in her panties.

A light, almost tickling, sensation had begun as the wave of pleasure abated and then increased once more. It was localized around her chest and her stomach, which was also housing a bizarre sort of pressure. She was acutely aware that the guys were staring at her. But she was too busy staring at the other girls.

Ann’s belly was swelling from under her hoodie, pulling up her shirt and exposing her midriff. Her already considerable bust was growing too, though not as dramatically.

Makoto looked down at her own body in shock as her feet slowly vanished. She had always been a bit bigger than average in the bust department, but her breasts were becoming much larger than she was used to, and like Ann, she despaired to discover that she was developing a similar belly as well, which was poking out the bottom of her top.

Haru was likewise growing larger by the second, her trademark floofy sweater no longer able to disguise her figure. She lucked out in that her sweater was large enough to keep her completely covered, but it was looking decidedly tighter.

Poor Futaba had it the worst of any of them. Thanks to her small frame, her growth seemed that much more dramatic. Futaba’s chest, previously so slight, had become more pronounced, though still the smallest of the four girls. And her belly, almost perfectly spherical, popped right out of her t-shirt, leaving her stomach completely exposed.

It was all so shocking, and yet Makoto couldn’t ignore the fact that it had felt so damn good. She was afraid she was going to lose her composure and scream in ecstasy any second now.

The sensation stopped as suddenly as it had started. In less than a minute, the girls had gone from their usual selves to a state that couldn’t be mistaken for anything except extremely pregnant.

After a moment of stunned silence, everything was chaos.

“What the hell?! How?! Why?! WHAT?!” Ann screamed, her hands frantically feeling her belly, as though trying to find evidence that it wasn’t real.

“This is impossible!” Makoto protested, likewise examining her new body.

“What are we gonna do?! Sojiro can’t see me like this, he’ll have an aneurysm!” Futaba wailed.

Haru alone was silent, although she also looked distraught.

“Quit staring at Lady Ann, you pervert!” Morgana shouted accusingly at Ryuji.

“Oh like you can blame me?!” Ryuji shot back. “This is kind of the strangest thing we’ve ever seen!”

“Isn’t that odd though?” Ren said, quiet yet commanding. All eyes turned to him.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, voice wavering.

“Something like this doesn’t happen every day, but we haven’t attracted any attention at all,” he pointed out.

It was true. The passersby continued on their way, not paying any mind to the four exceptionally gravid young women, nor to the fact that until just a minute ago, they had been exceptionally not pregnant.

“How strange,” Haru said, almost whispering. “It’s like they find this completely ordinary.”

“Doesn’t this remind anyone else of when Mementos fused with the real world?” Yusuke asked. “I for one feel just as unnerved now as I did then.”

“Inari’s right,” Futaba said. “This has to be related to cognitive psience.”

“Or more specifically to that Treasure Demon we encountered earlier, right Ren?” Makoto asked.

“My thoughts exactly,” their leader agreed. “I think it’s time I paid Igor a visit.”

“What are we supposed to do until then?!” Ann protested. “We can’t go out like this!”

“Didn’t we just establish that nobody has noticed?” Yusuke asked. Ann glared at him.

“I still don’t want to go parading around half-naked!” She slapped her belly for emphasis. She was exaggerating, of course, though her bra and shirt were certainly straining to contain her massive tits, which bounced and shook dangerously with the motion. Ren could almost swear a bit of drool trickled out Ryuji’s mouth.

“We probably shouldn’t test your ‘invisibility’ anyway,” Ren pointed out. “And Futaba is right, we don’t want to worry Boss with this unless we absolutely have to.”

“She can stay at my place,” Haru offered. “I’ve got plenty of room, and staff that is paid specifically not to ask questions.”

“Mind if I take you up on that too?” Makoto asked. “Sis has been spending more time at home lately, and I’d rather avoid that conversation as well.”

“Are we just going to ignore how spooky Haru sounded just now?” Ryuji said defeatedly. Futaba smacked him upside the head, which was impressive considering her short stature and now encumbered state.

“Not our biggest problem right now,” she grumbled, her other hand absently stroking her belly. “I for one am experiencing needing a bra for the first time! How have you girls managed?! I feel like a total titty monster, and I’m half your size!”

“You can borrow some of mine,” Ann said. “You look like you’d fit some of my old ones. I won’t be needing them now anyway,” she added forlornly, looking down at the mass of pale cleavage that dominated part of her view.

“Do you—mind if I take a look at some as well?” Makoto asked sheepishly, cupping her endowments in her hands. “Mine are bigger as well.”

All three boys very pointedly took an interest in an advertisement for Destinyland across the way.

“I think we all need a shopping trip,” Haru giggled.

The girls were obviously amenable to this suggestion. It was decided that they would all stay with Haru for convenience’s sake, while Ren and Morgana got to work investigating the Metaverse aspect of this fiasco, and Ryuji and Yusuke minded their damned business and carried on as usual.

Ten minutes later, an Okumura company car had answered Haru’s summons, and the four reluctant mothers-to-be piled into the back, eager to get off their feet.

If the driver was surprised by his employer’s condition, he said nothing. Haru made a mental note to raise his salary. She caught herself rubbing her belly, fascinated by how soft, yet taut it was. Not minding that she wasn’t alone, she unzipped her sweater, putting her gravidness on full display. Fascinated, she rubbed her bare belly, surprised at how pleasurable it was, especially when her dainty fingers brushed the weird nub that her belly button had become. She couldn’t be sure, but she felt like she was the biggest overall. Futaba certainly looked as though her belly to body ratio was skewed entirely toward belly now, but compared to Haru’s actual mass, it didn’t compare. Ann looked as though she were close to the same size, but Haru was willing to bet that she was bigger than Ann by a hair. Ann still took away the Boob Award no contest. Makoto, while by no means small, and deserving of a Most Growth Award, was a definite third place. Haru glanced down at her own chest. They were bigger, but not obviously so compared to her friends’ changes.

“How far along do you think we are?” Ann asked timidly as she watched Haru stroke her fecund middle.

“Hard to say,” Makoto answered. “This is anything but normal. We all look like we’re about to go into labor at any second though.”

“In retrospect, that could have been worse, couldn’t it?” Haru offered. “We could have gotten bigger than normally happens in reality, right? Like the Venus?”

“Oh, please _please_ don’t say that,” Futaba cried. “Now it’s definitely going to happen!”

“We don’t know that,” Makoto said reasonably.

“I’m hoping this is all just some crazy dream,” Ann admitted. “It doesn’t feel real.”

The other girls nodded their agreement. An uncomfortable silence passed. Makoto suddenly shifted.

“It feels a bit realer now,” she said.

“Why’s that?” Ann asked.

“I just felt a kick.”

* * *

_Pi pi pi_

Ren had nearly reached the entrance to the Velvet Room near Untouchable when his phone began blowing up. He groaned internally when he saw a string of texts from Ichiko Ohya. Not that he hated hearing form her, but this many texts in quick succession implied that she was day drinking. Again.

**Get over here.**

**Now.**

**Something weird has happened.**

**And I just know you and your friends have something to do with it.**

**So the least you can do is give me an exclusive interview.**

**Come onnnnnnn!**

**What kind of thing?** Ren texted back.

**It’s way easier to just show you.**

**Is it perhaps related to a generally happy life event?**

Ohya’s response was a selfie showing an equally distended midriff bursting out of her graphic tee, obviously pregnant as well.

**Care to explain this?**

**I’m looking for answers, you’re not the only one.**

**I knew it! So come on, spill!**

**No. Not yet. Not until I know for sure what’s going on.**

**Well then hurry it up! I don’t want my water to break before my story does!**

Ren sighed. He could feel Morgana reading the texts over his shoulder.

“So Ohya’s pregnant too?” He observed. “That’s odd, she wasn’t in Mementos with us.”

“We’d better see if anyone else is. In fact, we should probably try to kill two birds with one stone.”

“What do you mean?”

Ren didn’t answer Morgana directly, instead putting his phone to his ear.

“Hey, how’s it going Makoto? Everyone feeling okay? Good. Listen, when you’re all finished shopping, do you think you can all head to Yongen?”

A loud shriek from the other end caused Ren to cringe and pull away from his phone.

“Tell her that she doesn’t have to go anywhere near the house or Leblanc. I want you guys to check in on Dr. Takemi, and get a check up while you’re there. I think that this thing might be bigger than just you—er, no pun intended. Sorry, that was insensitive.”

“That’s a good idea,” Morgana said. “We should make sure that they’re all going to be okay since this has spilled over into the real world.”

“Now the question is how do we efficiently check on everyone else?” Ren said. “There’s at least four other women I’m worried about.”

“You mean Kawakami, Sae, Hifumi and Chihaya?”

“Yeah. I guess Yusuke could try to get in touch with Hifumi since they went to school together. But Ryuji probably would sooner avoid both Shinjuku where Chihaya is and Shujin to see Kawakami.”

“And having him check on Sae just seems kind of weird,” Morgana added. “So maybe have him see Hifumi instead of Yusuke?”

Ren groaned. He hated logistics. He was tempted to just check in on all of them himself, inefficient though that may be.

Morgana seemed to know what he was thinking.

“I think this is something you need to do in person,” he said, carefully thinking through what he was going to say next. “If you’re right and the same thing has happened, a phone call out of the blue is going to be pretty upsetting.”

“More upsetting than showing up unannounced?” Ren countered.

“You can at least make it seem more natural that way. That’s my opinion at least.”

“Well, then I guess we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

“I’ll say. Do you want to stop in here first?”

“No, we’d better prioritize their wellbeing. Igor can wait.”

“I thought you’d say that. You’re still as chivalrous as ever.”

* * *

Makoto smoothed the dark blue blouse over her bump. She could feel the material hanging off the front, meaning this one would be a no go. It was a shame; she liked the color and the style. She supposed she’d have to see if it came in another size. She glanced over at Ann. It should have come as no surprise that the professional model would have no trouble looking absolutely amazing in maternity wear. The outfit Haru had picked out for her clung to her curves, and accentuated them in a way that was flattering, rather than making her look…well, like she was wearing a metric ton of clothes to buy time with a certain artist. Haru was absolutely gushing over her, which made Makoto smile. Even when she was in as deep as the rest of them, Haru was trying to keep everyone’s spirits up.

It wasn’t working with Futaba, regrettably. The younger woman made no secret of her disdain for everything that Haru put in front of her, insisting on oversized t-shirts from the men’s department rather than anything actually designed for maternity wear. Eventually, Haru gave up and let the little gremlin go for whatever made her comfortable, even if the oversize shirts did have a tendency to show off a bit of underbelly.

The bra exchange had been abandoned in favor of just buying new ones (with Haru insisting she pay for everything. Given how expensive her normal bras were, Makoto was for once not eager to argue). Makoto was grateful for the expertise of the assistant, her chest feeling supported even better than she had before this whole debacle. She was glad that she didn’t normally care too much about how cute a bra was, it seemed the bigger they got, the less options there were.

Makoto looked herself over in the dressing room mirror, the sight of herself in her underwear completely foreign. Her skin was still smooth, and she inwardly gave thanks that she didn’t seem to have any stretch marks yet. Her stomach had been so toned beforehand—the end result of a tireless regimen of training—and now it was a taut sphere, nestled heavily in her pelvis. She turned to the side and winced as she noted that her hips had gotten even wider, and with it her derrière. Her hands rested underneath her belly, cradling it in an instinctive gesture of motherhood. Makoto started as she realized what she was doing. She didn’t even know _what_ was in there. Of all the possible worst case scenarios, she at least hoped that her offspring was human in nature. She put aside those stressful thoughts and returned to her trial runs in the new outfits.

The maternity jeans she picked were stylish, though she had misgivings about how they hugged her rear. To go with it, she was trying a light floral top that looked more like Haru’s style than her own. She had to admit that it was a nice change of pace.

“Ooh! Mako-chan, I really love that one!” Haru gushed as Makoto exited the stall.

“I wasn’t too sure about it,” Makoto admitted as she turned to the side to show the angle where she looked biggest.

“No, it looks incredible!”

Ann watched her friends, feeling oddly at ease. She noticed that she, like Makoto and Haru, had taken to absentmindedly rubbing her belly, but she figured it would be pointless to fight it. At any rate, she felt more comfortable with it now that she was wearing clothes that suited her. She glanced over at Futaba, who was doing something on her phone, looking less happy than the others.

“You okay?” She asked. Futaba grunted noncommittally.

She wasn’t sure what she had expected. It wasn’t like any of them knew how to handle this. Although, it didn’t escape Ann’s notice that Haru had defaulted to maternity shopping, perhaps as a way of establishing some sanity to the ordeal, even though the whole thing was far from normal. She was distracted from her thoughts by the ringing of Makoto’s phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, how’s it going Makoto?”

“Oh, hey Ren.” She put the call on speakerphone so everyone would be apprised of any updates.

“Everyone feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, for the time being.”

“Good. Listen, when you’re all finished shopping, do you think you can all head to Yongen?”

Futaba screamed something incomprehensible and hid her face in her arms.

“Tell her that she doesn’t have to go anywhere near the house or Leblanc. I want you guys to check in on Dr. Takemi, and get a check up while you’re there. I think that this thing might be bigger than just you—er, no pun intended. Sorry, that was insensitive.”

“Er, right,” Makoto said, blushing as she looked at her belly again. Even though Ren hadn’t meant it, his offhand comment had drilled in the fact that she was _huge_. They all were. “We’ll head on over just as soon as we’re done here and let you know if we find anything out.”

“What do you think prompted that?” Haru asked. Makoto bit her lip in thought.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “It sounds like it might be happening to other people, and he thinks that Dr. Takemi might be one of them.”

“Then let’s hurry and see her!” Ann said. “Besides, we really should get ourselves checked out, and Ren trusts her more than almost anyone.”

Hastily, the new outfits were paid for and they were soon on their way. Haru had suggested the car, but Makoto had pointed out that it would take too long, and that in their condition, they should be able to snag priority seats.

Thankfully, that turned out to be the case. While nobody had noticed their sudden expansion, the other passengers on the train gave them no trouble for taking the special seats. Although Ann couldn’t pretend she didn’t feel extremely self-conscious and worried that they were being met with judgmental glances.

Soon enough however, they reached the stop for Yongen-Jaya. Careful to avoid the street that Sojiro and Futaba lived on, and hastily pushing past Cafe Leblanc, they made it to the clinic.

“Had a feeling you might show up,” Dr. Takemi said languidly from the other side of the window. Let’s get you into the exam room.”

Ann’s eyes bugged out as the doctor stood up. If she was huge, Takemi was _massive_. Her usual dark dress had not been switched out, and it was a miracle it was still covering her. It was nearly translucent at the very apex of her bulging gravid middle, her navel popped out and clearly visible. Had Tae Takemi really once been so slender? It was hard to believe looking at her now. Her breasts had likewise exploded in size, a wealth of cleavage present where the dress had been largely covering before, with the doctor’s necklace buried in her bosom. The bottom of the dress rode up thanks to the increased mass it was covering, leaving it failing to cover the modesty shorts Takemi had apparently been wearing all this time.

“If you’re done,” the doctor said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Ann blinked and blushed at the realization just how badly she’d been staring.

The small exam room felt even smaller with five extremely pregnant women occupying it. Takemi seated herself in her usual chair, and tried to strike her usual sexy leg pose, but was stymied by her bump. Glowering at it, she put her leg back on the floor and settled for crossing her ankles elegantly. Ann winced as she noticed that Takemi was wearing the same heels as always too. That was a thought she did not relish while in her current state, and she felt a pang of pity for Takemi.

“Now I’m guessing that none of you were this pregnant when you woke up this morning,” she said dryly. “I don’t ask many questions about what you get up to, but I feel like I may have to start, given that it may be impacting me now.” She put a hand on her belly for emphasis.

“We’re not sure ourselves,” Makoto said, taking the lead. “You’re right, this does seem to be related to Phantom Thief business. We had just returned from training when suddenly we grew.

“When was this?”

“About an hour and a half ago.”

“That’s when I grew as well,” Takemi acknowledged. “I have a small ultrasound machine here, so I took a look at what was going on. I can give each of you a prenatal check up if you want, but other than that, I’m afraid I can’t offer much information.”

“I think we’d better. Just so we can confirm we’re not dying or anything,” Ann said.

“Out of curiosity, doctor,” Haru began shyly. “How many are you having?” Takemi laughed.

“I did think it was a bit unusual for me to be so big. I’m not much of an expert on this field, but from what I can gather based on my fundal height, I’m the equivalent of thirty-six weeks pregnant with twins.”

“So you could give birth at any moment?” Makoto asked. Takemi shrugged.

“It’s possible. I was sort of hoping you could tell me. Now then, who wants to go first?”

* * *

The church hummed with its usual ethereal ambiance. Ren never had quite known what to make of this place, being that he didn’t even visit shrines that often. But there was a certain kind of peace here—when Yusuke wasn’t trying to get him to reenact the crucifixion at any rate.

Hifumi was sitting in her usual pew, a game of shogi against herself underway.

“Mind if I join you?” Hifumi turned at the voice and her eyes brightened.

“I was hoping I’d see you, but I wasn’t sure whether to text or not,” she said standing up. Ren’s eyes were instantly drawn to her middle. Sure enough, Hifumi was pregnant too. Not quite as big as his teammates perhaps, certainly not to the point where she was bursting out of her clothes like them, but it was noticeable.

“You don’t seem surprised.” It wasn’t a question.

“You’re not the first,” Ren said, sitting beside her. “At least five others.”

“What happened?”

“We’re working on that.”

“How am I going to explain this to my mother?”

“She might not even notice. Nobody noticed when Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru suddenly grew in the middle of Shibuya.”

“That’s…oddly relieving. I’ve been in here all day, so I wasn’t sure what would happen.”

“Surely the priest would accept the explanation of an immaculate conception?”

Hifumi laughed at the joke as she reset the shogi board.

“I admit, what constitutes a miracle these days is a bit up in the air.”

“Well, we’ll see if we can make another miracle happen.”

“Perhaps you should focus first on the miracle of defeating me.”

“Okay, okay, but just a short one. I have investigating to do after all.”

* * *

“Do you really need to use this gross stuff?” Futaba whined.

“Yes,” Takemi said laconically as she applied the gel to Futaba’s belly. Futaba squeaked at the coldness. Takemi moved the wand around, letting the machine do its work.

“Only one in there,” she said, pointing at the screen. “You’re lucky.”

“That’s one word for it,” Futaba mumbled as she looked at the screen. Takemi had taken out a tape measure and had stretched it across the entirety of Futaba’s abdomen.

“Based on your fundal height, I’d put you at about thirty three weeks.”

“You mentioned that before. What is fundal height?” Haru asked.

“Fundal height is the distance between the pelvic bone to the top of the uterus,” Takemi explained. “In a singleton pregnancy, it typically matches the number of weeks you are into the pregnancy after a certain point. Of course that’s barring certain other considerations like, say, how many you’re carrying,” she patted her own stomach again for emphasis. “For example, I’m measuring forty one weeks, which is a week overdue with a singleton. And sometimes the amount of fluid in the womb can skew things. But Futaba-chan looks amazingly healthy for someone who just went through thirty odd weeks of pregnancy in less than a minute. And for someone with her lifestyle habits…”

Futaba stubbornly stuck her tongue out at the doctor as she wiped the gel off her belly and hastily covered up as best she could.

“Do you want to know the sex?”

“No,” Futaba said firmly. “I’m fully in denial about this, and I’m not about to start learning things that will challenge that.”

“Well, you’ve got about seven weeks to get it into your head,” Takemi said flippantly. “And about as many clothing sizes judging by what you’re going with so far.”

“So you’re saying I could get a lot bigger,” Futaba said solemnly. Takemi nodded.

“So can I for that matter. You’re supposed to grow pretty much through the entire thing. In fact I’d be a bit worried if you stopped growing now.”

Haru volunteered to go next, pulling her new top up and exposing her creamy flesh. She suppressed a giggle at the tickling sensation the wand caused.

“Well. Looks like you and I are in the same boat,” Takemi said in surprise.

“Twins?!” Haru said. Was it Makoto’s imagination, or did Haru sound excited about this?

“That’s right. You’re measuring a bit ahead actually. Possibly due to excess fluid. I’d peg you at around thirty two weeks. So about the same as Futaba-chan, but given the twins and extra fluid, it’s no surprise you’re much bigger.”

As Takemi gave Haru a brief lecture about the possible complications of polyhydramnios, Makoto glanced at her own stomach. Haru had transitioned right into excited mom mode. Which begged the question: how did she feel about all this? Ryuji had often joked that Makoto was the team mom, but was she ready to take on actual motherhood?

What was she saying? Of course she wasn’t!

And yet, the thought of having children of her own wasn’t repulsive to her. And the fact that it would likely come in just a few weeks elicited several different excited emotions, including, she noted, some positive ones.

“Makoto? Makoto, it’s your turn.”

Makoto shook her head as Haru’s words snapped her out of her thoughts.

“R-right, sorry.”

The examination proceeded just as the others had. Makoto kept her eyes on the screen. Her heart began to race when she clearly saw what was inside her.

“Triplets,” Takemi almost sounded impressed. “Big ones at that. I’m not 100% certain, but I don’t think you’re even out of the second trimester yet. You might just end up bigger than all of us.”

Makoto thought she’d faint.

“They’re healthy though, right?”

“As far as I can tell. Did you want to find out the sex?”

Makoto looked at her friends. She had spaced out during Haru’s exam, so she didn’t know what she had done. And Futaba had predictably been reluctant to embrace the situation. After a few seconds of turmoil, Makoto bit her lip and nodded. Takemi adjusted the wand, looking for a better angle.

“Looks like two girls and a boy. The girls will probably be identical.”

“Ahhhh! Mako-chan, that’s so great!” Haru cheered, clapping excitedly. “Our girls are going to be the best of friends!”

Makoto felt dizzy as she wiped her belly off and pulled her top down. Ann gave her a quick hug as she got up to take Makoto’s place on the examination table.

“Here goes nothing,” she said, zipping open her favorite hoodie and pulling up the simple maternity top she had gotten earlier.

Takemi hummed tunelessly as she began the examination.

“Please don’t tell me I’m having quads,” Ann moaned.

“Oh no, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.”

“It looks like you’re also having triplets though.”

“WHAAAAT?!?!?!”

* * *

The streets of Shinjuku were as busy as ever. Ren never did care much for it compared to Shibuya. But he had two people to see here, and it did have its charms sometimes.

He stopped in his tracks. There was no sign of Chihaya’s table at her usual spot. It had been a while since he’d stopped by to get his fortune read, but he’d have thought she’d let him know if she had gotten a new spot.

“Oh if you’re looking for Mifune-san, she went to Crossroads,” an older man sitting on the sidewalk said.

“Thanks,” Ren said, bowing politely. That was odd, he didn’t take Chihaya for the drinking type. Of course, with his hunch, he had a pretty good idea that there was probably a reason.

“And there he is,” Lala-san said as he entered the hole-in-the-wall that was Crossroads. “Right on cue.”

“Good afternoon Lala-san,” Ren said, bowing again.

“You charmer you,” Lala-san sniffed, but there was a smile in her eyes. “You’d better get over there, neither of those ladies look happy with you, you dog.”

“No, it’s not like that,” Ren protested, holding his hands up.

“Honey, I’m teasing. When will you learn?”

“Don’t let him off the hook just like that, Lala-chan!” Ohya’s indignant voice came from one of the booths. “He’s got a lot of explaining to do!”

“Look, I haven’t found anything else out,” Ren said as he walked over. “You’re the journalist, what have you been doing? Not drinking I hope.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve been conducting an exclusive interview!” Ohya said, gesturing across her table to Chihaya.

“Hello Ren-san,” Chihaya said sadly. She didn’t look upset with _him_ per se, but she was certainly not in a good mood.

“Stand up and show him, honey,” Ohya said. Chihaya reluctantly did as she said, revealing a grand bump just like the others. There was a certain ethereal quality to Chihaya on most days, but something about her general aesthetic and the flowiness of her dress was enhanced greatly by pregnancy.

“I thought perhaps the famous Maiden of Relief might be able to help me find a lead,” Ohya explained.

“More like Matron now, I’d say,” Chihaya said, puffing her cheeks out. Ren laughed in spite of himself. At least she had a sense of humor about it, no matter how begrudging.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you when you say you’ve found nothing else out,” Ohya said. “So come on, spill.”

“I’m serious, all I know is that you two, plus a few others are inexplicably pregnant,” Ren said.

“See that’s the sort of thing I want to know! Who’s ‘a few others’?”

“I’m not sure if I’m at liberty to tell you that,” Ren said honestly.

“Well it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you at the very least mean those friends of yours,” Ohya said. “Takamaki-san, and Niijima-san I remember at least, but there were two others too…”

“Please leave them alone,” Ren said firmly. “You more than anyone should get what they’re going through right now.”

“You’re not wrong, but I’ve got a responsibility to the public!” Ohya argued.

“Has anyone even noticed? Aside from Lala-san that is,” Ren asked. Ohya looked surprised by that question.

“Now that you mention it…nobody said anything when I showed up at the office suddenly wearing a belly shirt.” She was in fact still wearing the same graphic tee as always, and Ren noticed that the button of her jeans had apparently made its escape during her sudden expansion. Well, at least she wasn’t in danger of them falling down with how her belly and hips filled them out.

“I started growing right in the middle of a reading,” Chihaya said. “I was so scared. The client was so confused though, she didn’t seem to see anything out of the ordinary.”

“I thought as much,” Ren said, tenting his fingers as he thought. “There are at least two other people I want to see, but I don’t know if I’m going to glean anything else from them. You might be on your own Ohya-san.”

“So formal,” Ohya said, clucking her tongue. “I thought we were at the point where you could call me Ichiko.”

Ren ignored the playful jab and gathered his bag.

“Wait, Ren. Would you like me to give you a reading? Maybe it will help.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Ren agreed, sitting back down. Chihaya shuffled her tarot deck into three piles. Ren drew one from each as they always did.

“Lovers upright,” Chihaya began. “Your relationships have guided you thus far, and you value them greatly.” That wasn’t news, but Ren knew that wasn’t exactly the point. “Death upright,” she continued. “Change.” That went without saying. “Fool reversed.” That didn’t sound good. She looked at him sideways. “That’s an interesting combination,” she said. “I don’t often see Fool reversed. Especially not with you.”

Ren knew that he himself represented the Fool in some manner. After all, the fake Igor had always called him Trickster. So that it would represent his future felt, well _correct_ , but not in a good way.

“What does it mean?” He asked. Chihaya’s answer was not reassuring.

“Among other things, negligence and carelessness.”

Definitely not reassuring. Did this imply that the entire mess was his fault? Of course, Chihaya had no way of knowing, and he wouldn’t ask her to elaborate any further. She had given him a lot to think about, and she knew that.

“I’m so sorry that both of you have gotten dragged into this,” he said. “If there’s any way I can help you, please just let me know.”

Chihaya smiled warmly, but there was a touch of worry in it too as she held her belly. Bidding Lala goodbye, Ren made his way back to the train station.

He was just boarding the train when a sound made him jump.

_Pi pi pi_

**TRIPLETS, REN. TRIPLETS.**

Makoto was, to put it lightly, freaking out.

**I’M HAVING TRIPLETS, ANN’S HAVING TRIPLETS, HARU’S HAVING TWINS, WHAT. DO. WE. DO?!**

**What about Futaba?**

**Just the one, but still, we’re all freaking out in our own ways.**

**Your own ways?**

**Ann is in full-blown panic mode. Haru is…excited? She seems happy, but I wonder if that's just a defense mechanism. And Futaba has almost completely retreated into herself.**

**And you?**

**I’m…struggling to process this.**

**That’s understandable. Is there anything I can do right now? Do you want me to come over there?**

**No, thank you though. I just needed to vent a bit.**

**Well you know you can count on me any time you need that. I hate to ask you for a favor right now, but I need you to do something else for me.**

**What is it?**

**I’m about to go see Kawakami-sensei. I know you didn’t want to have the conversation about what happened with your sister, but…**

Ren regretted sending an incomplete message, but he needed to formulate his next thought carefully. Makoto texted back.

**But what?**

**I think Sae might be pregnant as well. Can you check in on her?**

Makoto took an uncharacteristically long time to respond. Ren hated asking it of her, but if he was right, it wouldn’t be as bad as she had thought.

**I’ll do it.**

**Thanks. Do we need to meet up tonight?**

**I don’t think that’s a good idea. This appointment, plus everything else, has kind of wiped us all out. Everyone is going to Haru’s, but I’ll drop by the apartment to speak to Sis.**

**Thank you again, Makoto. Keep me posted.**

“You okay?” Morgana asked. He’d been silent most of the afternoon.

“Not really,” Ren admitted.

“You’re blaming yourself.”

“This probably all comes down to that Treasure Demon, so yeah. I’m blaming myself.”

“Well, maybe we can learn something from Igor and Lavenza tomorrow.”

“I hope so,” Ren said, glancing out the window of the train, feeling as dark as the tunnels it traveled through.

Normally Shujin Academy’s gates would be locked by now. But when you had an in with the staff, that wasn’t an issue. Kawakami was waiting for him, putting any doubts to rest. She too, perhaps predictably at this point, was extremely pregnant. Her skirt hugged her hips in a way that it never did otherwise, with her belly dipping below the hem. Her shirt had ridden almost all the way up, and while Kawakami had never been flat-chested, she was definitely working with a lot more now.

“I don’t think I’m in any state to give you a massage,” she said sardonically. She was too busy massaging her own belly, which practically shone in the setting sunlight.

“Do you want to sit down?” Ren offered, glancing at a nearby bench.

“God yes,” Kawakami breathed in a sigh of relief as she waddled over to the bench. “I’ve been on my feet for the last two hours trying to act like everything is normal.”

“Why were you on your feet? Class has been over for hours.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been managing some extracurricular activities,” Kawakami explained. “It’s a bigger workload, but well worth it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ren said distractedly.

“Anything you can tell me about this?” Kawakami asked, gesturing to her belly.

“Only that it’s not just you, and it probably has to do with Phantom Thief stuff.”

“That figures. I take it Takamaki, Niijima, Okumura and Sakura are all pregnant too?”

“Yeah. If I were you, I’d go to the Takemi medical clinic in Yongen-Jaya. The owner is a friend, and she’s in the same predicament. She’s already taken a look at them today.”

“I always knew you were a troublemaker,” Kawakami said, blowing a stray hair out of her face. “Oh don’t look at me like that,” she said in response to Ren’s doleful expression. “I know it’s not your fault.”

“That’s just it though, I think it is,” Ren said, holding his head in his hands.

“Look, Ren, I like you, but we’ve never…”

“God, no, not like that, it’s hard to explain.”

“And you’ve never… with any of the others?”

“I am not having this conversation right now,” Ren said agitatedly, “I am not discussing my sex life with my former teacher, who I might add, used to give me massages while dressed as a maid!”

“That never seemed to bother you before, what’s changed?”

“Everything!”

“Come on, that’s not helpful and you know it.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, it’s just. I’m fairly certain that this whole accident is because of something I did, and I don’t know how to fix it or take responsibility.”

“Sheesh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this stressed. Maybe I should give you a massage after all.”

There was a taunt in there, but Ren chose not to be upset by it, instead recognizing the care Kawakami was expressing.

“Maybe some other time,” he said, smiling gratefully.

“I am _definitely_ in need of one, but who knows when I can book a masseuse?”

“You could always take the day off tomorrow.”

“Nah, I’ll be okay. My workload may have gone up, but I’m managing it a lot better now than I was back then.”

Ren truly was proud of the progress Kawakami had made during that first year they’d known each other. But this was hardly the time to reminisce.

“I think we both need to get some rest.”

“Smart boy. Let me know if you learn anything.”  
“Naturally.”

* * *

Makoto stood at the door of the apartment she still shared with her sister, dreading what might happen as soon as she crossed the threshold. There was nothing for it, she’d have to move sooner or later. As quietly as she could, she took her keys out, unlocked the door, and entered.

“Makoto?”

Well, here went nothing.

“Hi Sis. Um, we need to talk.”

Sae was sitting in the living room with her back to the door. Working as usual. She turned, and Makoto was met with the knowledge that she had a very pregnant sister. Well, at least she wasn’t the only one.

“Looks like we’re each going to be aunts,” Sae said, as measured as always. She stood up and crossed the living room to give Makoto a hug. Sae had always been taller than Makoto, and perhaps because of this, her belly didn’t seem quite as big. Makoto’s short torso had little room for her expanding womb, leaving her nowhere to grow but out. Thinking back on it, that seemed to be the case with Futaba and maybe Haru as well.

“Are you okay? I see you went and got some new clothes.”

“Haru insisted on treating us,” Makoto said. “It’s happened to all of us.”

“I was afraid of that,” Sae sighed, resting her hand on her swollen bump. She seemed to have done some emergency maternity shopping as well, her button-up blouse was far too well-fitting to have been something she owned previously.

“The rest of us are staying with Haru, for emotional support. At least for tonight,” Makoto said. “I didn’t want you to see me like this, but then Ren found out that other people were in our predicament as well, and—”

“Wait, why didn’t you want me to see you like this?”

“I thought you’d be disappointed,” Makoto said, a blush erupting across her face. Saying it out loud, she knew it was silly.

“Makoto, this _obviously_ isn’t your fault, it’s obviously not normal,” Sae said reasonably. She tilted her head, examining her younger sister. Makoto could tell what she was thinking: _“Have I not done enough to atone for my distorted behavior?”_

“I know, it’s just a lot to take in.” Which reminded her. “I’m having triplets,” she added. That got Sae to do a double take.

“Wha—are you certain?”

“Dr. Takemi is. Ann is too. And Haru is having twins.”

“I hadn’t even considered the possibility of multiples,” Sae said, staring at her belly. “Have you felt a lot of movement?”

“Yeah. At first it wasn’t enough to tell that it was triplets. But now that I know, it’s hard to not notice, and it seems like they’ve gotten more active as time’s gone on.”

Sae bent over, examining Makoto’s belly, as if looking for signs of life.

“Can I?” She asked, gesturing at her middle.

“Oh! Uh, sure.”

Sae reached out tentatively and placed a hand on Makoto’s belly. The feeling was unusual. Not unpleasant, just foreign. In a way, it was sort of reassuring. Not long after Sae had placed her hand, Makoto felt a small jolt. Sae’s eyes lit up in delight.

“You little ones are so lucky to have this one as your mom,” she whispered. “And lucky that you’ve got me for an aunt.”

Fighting the urge to cry, Makoto changed the subject.

“What about you? Any movement?”

“A fair bit, definitely not three babies’ worth though.”

“Lucky. I can only imagine what kind of havoc they’ll wreak on my bladder.”

“Did Takemi tell you how far along you were?”

As Makoto and Sae discussed the facts of the situation, Makoto felt a bit more at ease. Her sister wasn’t disappointed in her. She had another shoulder to lean on—granted, one that was in the same sort of trouble, but there wasn’t much to be done about that.

“Did you find out the sex?”

“Two girls, one boy.”

“I know this has been a busy day, but have you thought of names at all?”

That was what finally did it. Makoto burst into tears, sinking into the couch.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m being silly.” Sae shook her head as she patted her back.

“Hormones are a bitch.”

* * *

Ren couldn’t sleep. Morgana purred gently beside him, deep in his own dreams.

Ren could only stare at the ceiling.

Eventually, the ceiling turned blue, and that haunting melody began playing.

“Welcome back,” the high-pitched voice of Igor greeted him. Ren bolted upright. The Velvet Room had changed since the return of the Metaverse. No longer a prison, it now took the form of Ren’s old room at Leblanc. His eyes darted straight to Lavenza.

Thank the LORD she was not pregnant. That would have been a bridge too far in the weirdness that was now his life.

“You seem to be in quite the predicament,” she said serenely.

“You could say that.”

“You are correct in assuming that the power of the Treasure Demon is at fault,” Igor said. “But as to what caused its power to spiral out of control, I am afraid I can only guess.”

“So you can’t give me any answers?” Ren asked, dismayed.

“At the present, no. But I believe that things will become clear to you soon. You must keep the faith and soldier on.”

It seemed the real Igor was as cryptic as the fake one. Ren felt himself finally slipping into oblivion.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing he was aware of. Then the breeze. And the feel of a blanket under his body. He opened his eyes and instantly shielded them from the sun. Blinking furiously, he glanced to his right.

Makoto was laying on her side, dozing peacefully. Her belly completely exposed by the white two-piece she was wearing. Ren remembered it as the classy little number she had worn in Hawaii and on their beach day. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled gently. Ren’s heartbeat sped up as she took his hand and placed it on the upper part of her belly, just below her breasts. Ren’s heart skipped a beat as he felt movement within. Keeping hold of his hand, Makoto drew it up and onto her chest. Ren felt his face go red. Makoto’s assets did look amazing in that swimsuit, and now that they were bigger, they were hard to resist. He tentatively massaged one. When she gave a contented sigh, he let his other hand join in. She turned around so that she could sidle right up into his embrace. He went to work, massaging her breasts more confidently. She let out little moans of pleasure as his fingers traced the outline of her top. Feeling more in control, he kissed her gently on the neck. He felt her turn to putty as he moved up to nibble her ear, and then kissed her full on the mouth.

“That was nice,” she whispered appreciatively. Ren almost protested when she removed herself from him, but his eyes bugged out when he saw that she was simply turning around and undoing her top. Her breasts hung free, amazingly still perky despite their increased size. She shimmied out of the rest of her suit. He was aware that he was pitching quite a tent. She stared at his shorts with lustful longing. It didn’t take much prompting for him to free himself, and even less time for her to get him inside her. Gentle thrusts turned frantic as they clenched around each other, a powerful rhythm spurring them on. Her belly rubbed against his torso, driving him absolutely wild. She grabbed on to his shoulders, he returned his hands to her tits in return. All too soon, he came violently.

“Thank you,” was all she could say, sounding dazed and pleased beyond belief. He was about to say something when she returned to her previous place and went back to sleep.

“Are you going to let her have all the fun?” Ren whipped around to his left to see Ann, likewise reclining in her bright floral bikini, strained by tits even larger than Makoto’s. “It wouldn’t be fair for you to ignore me when I’m carrying triplets too,” she pouted. That pout was lighting a fire in him.

She squeezed her breasts, fluffing her cleavage. “I know you want to.”

“I do,” he moaned.

“So what’s stopping you?” She whispered seductively. He threw himself on top of her and hastily tugged the ties of her bikini bottom loose. She was already soaking. He ran his mouth up her thighs, laughing to himself as she squealed in pleasure. He moved up to her belly, sucking on her navel. She clenched involuntarily, grabbing his hair.

“Oh God, don’t stop doing that!”

Eventually though, he felt he needed to service the rest of her. He took the thin strip of fabric connecting the bikini’s cups between his teeth and yanked. It came loose just like that, revealing her bountiful bouncing boobs. Her nipples weren’t like Makoto’s, they were pink and rosy, cute little buds that suited Ann perfectly. He showered each one in kisses, and she jolted and twitched beneath him, almost coming from that alone.

“Hurry up and finish this,” she whispered. He didn’t need to be told twice. Despite having just had mindblowing sex with Makoto, he felt no drop in stamina or arousal as he went to town on Ann. Just as before, it was over all too quickly.

“Jeez, don’t hog him, Ann! Save some for me!” Futaba was running over as quickly as her encumbered state would allow. “I’ve been raring to go all day, so let’s get it on!” Before Ren even knew what was going on, he was deep inside Futaba as well. It seemed she wasn’t one for foreplay. Who knew? It didn’t seem to impede her enjoyment of the romp, as she moaned and screamed violently at least twice before he let forth his third load of the day.

“I think it’s my turn now,” Ren looked over Futaba’s shoulder to see Haru, absolutely radiant in her aquamarine dress-like suit, which amazingly made her look even bigger. Futaba made a slight protest, but hopped off Ren’s dick and allowed Haru to crawl up to him, a hungry look on her face as she discarded her wide sunhat.

“Tell me something, Ren,” she cooed. “Do you like me like this?”

“I uh...” That was a LOT of cleavage jiggling in front of his face.

“You don’t have to say it. I can tell by the way you look at me. You like seeing me all huge and pregnant,” she giggled. She lifted up her swimsuit and gave her belly a rub. “And to be honest, I love being this big.”

Holy fuck that was hot.

“But do you know what my favorite part of it is?” Haru asked teasingly. Ren weakly shook his head.

“The tits,” she whispered. She grabbed her endowments and gave them a squeeze. Two dark spots instantly appeared on her suit, right over—

“Oh my, I’ve begun leaking,” Haru said, not at all pretending to be surprised. She kept massaging her boobs, giggling as Ren watched the spots grow larger. Finally, she tore her top off. Her nipples were coated in milk, slowly running down her breasts and onto the sand and her belly.

“Looks like our children won’t go hungry,” she teased as she kept working her overproduction out. “But I do wish I wasn’t making so much just yet.” Ren shot her a look. “Oh who am I kidding?”

Ren threw himself onto her, desperately licking her breasts clean. It was a losing battle, as there was always more. Her left tit had even started spraying, while the right maintained a steady drip.

Haru had grasped his member and pumped it eagerly as he eagerly serviced her breasts. She gently guided him inside her and it was business as usual.

“Masterrrrr…” a whining voice sounded. “You’re ignoring me!” Ren’s heart stopped dead for a whole three seconds. He had expected “Becky,” but instead it was regular Kawakami, wearing a striped bikini bottom, and a t-shirt that clung to her endowments. It was obviously meant to be tied up at the side to reveal the midriff, but that was sort of a moot point when it was made for someone not as pregnant as Kawakami. This was a _very_ specific teacher-student fantasy, and Ren didn’t quite know what to make of that.

“Wait your turn, I was here first!” Hifumi’s black and blue bikini had never looked more tasteful.

“Out of my way, we need to make sure he’s in top condition.” Now this was unexpected, Takemi was looking absolutely dazzling in a black one-piece that clung to her pregnant form so that Ren could see every outline of her belly and breasts.

“Come on, surely we can share?” Ohya asked…still wearing that graphic tee and the jeans. Even in a dream she was kind of a letdown.

“Sharing is for the weak, I’m always down for a little competition.” Ren’s eyes bugged out even further. Sae was standing next to Ohya in a navy blue bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination. Her long legs carried her gravid orb with perfect poise and grace.

“But we have so little time! Fate propels us forward and time waits for no man!” Chihaya was in a lavender tankini, but already she was stripping it off. God, she was just adorable. They were all adorable in their own ways. Perfect even…

Just as Ren thought he was going to suffocate under the attention from an army of pregnant women, he jolted awake in a cold sweat.

His heart was thundering, his vision was blurry, he had _raging_ morning wood, that had been one hell of a dream.

* * *

He had the day off from classes, which suited him just fine. He needed a break. To think about things other than university or Phantom Thieving, or pregnancy. He decided to drop by Leblanc for some coffee and curry. Seeing Sojiro would help remind him that some things were still normal.

Sojiro had been happy to see him, and didn’t press him on what was bothering him. As Sojiro went out for a smoke, Ren silently finished his coffee, and scrolled through his phone catching up on the day’s news.

The bell rang and Sojiro dashed inside in a panic.

“Hey, what’d you do…? Outside the store, is that…”

“Excuse me…” a woman’s voice interrupted. Ren’s jaw dropped. He’d had nightmares exactly like this before. Only, the women in it weren’t all so pregnant, scratch that _impossibly_ pregnant, and perhaps scariest of all, they usually didn’t include the terrifying-as-all-hell lawyer who was glaring at him with a look that would melt steel.

All of them had grown since yesterday. No maternity clothes would suffice. Not when they were all so… _huge_. Their sizes and shapes were all still different, but one thing was common among them: there was no way they were carrying just one. For that matter, where Makoto and Ann had held the record (as far as they knew) with three, three now looked to be a minimum that nobody was settling for now. Had he been an outside observer, it would have struck him how amazing it was that they had all fit inside the tiny cafe.

“What did you do?!” Ann demanded, her hands on the small of her back, supporting her mass. It looked to be small help, as her breasts were also much larger, each of them now rivaling the size her belly had been yesterday.

“What happened?” Makoto asked, overlapping Ann. She didn’t look angry so much as concerned, and he couldn’t blame her. She was as big, if not bigger than Ann, and her hips had widened even more to compensate. Poor Haru had exploded in the chest, her breasts dwarfing her belly even though that had grown as well. Futaba’s belly jutted out straight in front of her, a torpedo-like protrusion that threatened to throw the poor girl off balance.

“I’d say my little guinea pig did some experimenting of his own,” Tae guessed disdainfully, crossing her arms as well as she could over her chest, the motion causing her boobs to jiggle egregiously. And so it went on, he quickly observed each of the women in front of him, taking in the details of how they’d grown overnight, and all the time the memory of that dream awkwardly hovering near the surface. They all talked over each other, shooting accusations and disappointment at him.

“Such a problem child.”

“Unbelievable.”

“I think I know what that Reversed Fool represented…”

“How could you do this to us?”

“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Sae demanded, glaring at him.

“Hey kid, say something…”

“Oh shit.”


End file.
